


The Moment of Truth

by eriah211



Series: From the beginning [4]
Category: Primeval
Genre: Angst, Developing Relationship, Feelings, Happy Ending, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:01:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25902502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eriah211/pseuds/eriah211
Summary: Something goes wrong on a mission and Lester has to face his own feelings.
Relationships: James Lester/Tom Ryan
Series: From the beginning [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1879750
Kudos: 2





	The Moment of Truth

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the primeval100 prompt 688: Mistaken Identity. Previously posted on livejournal.  
> Thank you very much to the lovely goldarrow for the beta

Lester had tried very hard not to pace around as the whole team waited for news on Ryan’s surgery, but when he was finally allowed to visit the patient’s room, his hand held onto Ryan’s of its own accord.

When he got out of the room, a doctor and a nurse shared good news with him.

“He’ll be back home with you soon,” the nurse said kindly.

“Mr Lester is his boss, not his partner, Sylvia,” the doctor corrected her.

“Sorry, silly me...”

Lester stared at her warm smile and hesitated just for a second.

“No, you were not mistaken.”


End file.
